


No Need To Pay

by TheodoreGale_Writes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Aziraphale, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, handjobs, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreGale_Writes/pseuds/TheodoreGale_Writes
Summary: Crowley used to work as a stripper in the 70s. It was a nice workout most nights.Then Azirapahle and him get drunk one night, and Crowley says something he can’t take back.





	No Need To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with the smut again lads.

Crowley had parked outside a strip club for a reason in the 70s. It wasn’t because it was conveniently close to the infiltrate-the-church-unit-meeting-place. It wasn’t because it was a good parking spot with enough space for his Bentley.  
It was because he had worked at that strip club for a number of years and had become one of the best men there.  
Now, Crowley did have respect for Aziraphale, and so he didn’t actually have sex with any of the men who showed up. He just gave them something to remember him by (usually a bit of a semi and a tad of temptation but never anything more), would get some cash and then leave. It was more of a fun workout than a necessity.

Aziraphale had decided to stay over at Crowley’s house for a few days after the Armageddon’t, not because he had to, but simply because he wanted to spend more time with his favourite demon. They had spent the previous five hours of the night binge-watching some movies and series on Netflix (Four Weddings and a Funeral, Queer Eye, all of that good stuff). Then Aziraphale said something that switched things up a little. 

Both supernatural beings were rather drunk, lazing and chatting on Crowley’s couch, when Aziraphale looked around his room. 

“You know,” the angel said, “I’ve never asked you what that pole is for. Fireman’s escape?” Aziraphale laughed. Crowley joined in. He was utterly hammered, and he gestured with the empty bottle of wine in his hand. 

“No, no. Just a pole. I can show you something about it though.” Drunk Crowley didn’t care that Sober Crowley would quite definitely live to regret this. “If you’d like, of course.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “That sounds grand!” 

“I can’t do it drunk, we’ll have to uhhh... we’ll have to sober up first.” 

Aziraphale and Crowley strained and felt the alcohol leave their blood streams. They hated doing it; there was always a weird metallic taste left in his mouth afterwards.

“Alright then, where were we?” Aziraphale asked, blinking a little at the strain. 

“Oh, I believe I um,” Crowley’s brain short-circuited as he realised what drunk him had said. “Uhhhh... I do believe I have forgotten.” 

“Oh, that pole!” The angel clapped his hands with delight. “Yes, what _is_ it for?” Aziraphale looked a bit like an excited puppy. Crowley began to melt a little. __

_ _“Changed my mind. I’m too exhausted to show you.” _ _

_ _His companion groaned loudly. _ _

_ _“Crowley don’t be such a dreaded bore!” _ _

_ _“No no no, wait a couple of nights, maybe I’ll show you. But for now, I think I need a bit of a nap after we saved the world.” _ _

_ _“We saved the world last _week_!” ___ _

_ _ _ _“I almost lost you last week too, and that most certainly takes a toll on a demon. The angel who he’s been plaguing all these 6000 years suddenly gone? Honestly, I couldn’t think of a harder slap to the face.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale nodded solemnly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I suppose your right,” he sighed. “Goodnight, dear boy.” Aziraphale curled up on the couch. He wouldn’t sleep (Aziraphale had tried a couple of centuries ago, but to no avail) but he could rest his body and mind a little. Crowley bade him farewell, walked into his bedroom, fell onto his bed, miracled on his black satin pyjamas, and groaned into a pillow. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _————_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _For the next five days Aziraphale asked the same question “What is that pole for?” and everyday Crowley came up with an excuse. “Can’t be bothered.” “I’m too tired.” “Maybe some other day.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _————_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The last night was where Crowley felt desperate enough to do exactly as Aziraphale had begged him to for the last few nights. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Crowley, please, I am so utterly curious,” Aziraphale begged. Crowley felt his face go red. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Alright, fine. But you tell me if it’s good or not, alright?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The angel nodded. Crowley took a deep breath, got up, and turned off his lights. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Atmosphere. Give you the full experience,” the demon said. He snapped his fingers and a red light lit up the pole. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale’s eyes lit up with understanding and what Crowley absolutely recognised as some feelings. The demon smirked. ‘So the angel does like the demon. How curious. I’ll give him something to be tempted by,’ he thought. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Nightclub music gradually filled the room; not intensely loud, but enough to still be audible if you zoned out for a short period of time. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley sauntered over to the pole and began his usual routine, twirling around it, rolling his hips, everything he had done in the seventies and more. He had learnt a couple of new tricks, he realised, as he essentially performed for the ethereal creature he had wanted for millennia. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale watched intently, face heating up and almost a ringing in his ears. A warm pooling began in his stomach, and an uncomfortable tightness begin to form where he had never felt it before. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When Crowley began to strip tease him, the demon knew his angel was into it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley strolled over to Aziraphale, legs stood apart as he gently loosened his own necktie, and stood in front of the angel. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Good show so far?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale gulped in response and covered his erection as discreetly as possible. Crowley smirked. “Good response. It’s about to get ten times better, Angel.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The tall occult being began to tease the apple of his eye even more than before. He took off his outer layers first, throwing them carelessly to the end of the couch. When it got to his black shirt, he gently and excruciatingly slowly began to unbutton every button, hands deft but going at a snail’s pace. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At least, that how Aziraphale saw it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley let his shirt fly loose and unbuckled his belt so that it was open but not off of his hips. He licked his lips, looking at Aziraphale with renewed intent. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He straddled his angel, hips rolling as gently tugged at Aziraphale’s bow tie. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale’s mouth was open slightly, his breathing broken. His hands snaked their way to Crowley’s waist. Crowley smiled. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Curious, hm, Angel? You almost make it seem like you want me.” Aziraphale looked away, bright red. “Oh? Does a pure child of God want a demon to kiss him? To leave him bruised? To fuck him, hm? Tainting an angel isn’t easy, but lord knows it would pay off immensely, if that’s what you’d like.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I- We shouldn’t do this. It’s wrong,” Aziraphale breathed. Neither entity moved. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re right,” Crowley replied. “It is.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Rules have been broken before. I’m sure they can be broken again.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re right. They can be.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Silence. Then Crowley continued. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So, you’ll allow me to break every fore-established rule, and allow me to tempt you mercilessly for the night? Would you like that, Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate? Would you like me to kiss you, enrapture you, make you forget all other worldly desires-“ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale simply kissed Crowley as a way to stop his tempting. Crowley gasped slightly, and Aziraphale tangled his tongue with the demon’s, grasping at his hips with some kind of cute desperation. Aziraphale moaned when Crowley’s hands curled into his shirt. The two felt their wings on the edge of forming, but held back. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They broke apart. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“My my, Angel, I didn’t think you’d enjoy my performance quite so much,” Crowley teased, pulling a little at the wispy strands of hair at the base of Aziraphale’s neck. The angel whimpered a reply. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Crowley, angels aren’t meant to feel lust.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“They can feel love. Lust is close enough. Do you lust for me, Angel?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale nodded fervently. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well then, who am I to deny a lustful angel?” Crowley drawled. He kissed Aziraphale, tugging him up by his bow tie until they met. This time the angel bucked his hips slightly. Crowley felt his own tension begin. The angel beneath him let out a sound of what could only be described as pure elation as Crowley’s fingertips lightly moved against his pelvis. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“This get this show going,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley placed one hand on the back of Aziraphale’s neck and the other on his thigh before he began to suck and bite at the skin on his neck. Aziraphale moaned as his demon did so. Crowley drank in the noise as if it were the finest alcohol he had ever tasted. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley reached the base of Aziraphale’s neck and then proceeded to gently run his hand over the angel’s erection. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale pressed up into the touch. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Crowley, please, for the love of heav- for the love of the earth, relieve me of this tension,” his angel managed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley shifted his hips slightly and unbuckled Aziraphale’s belt and unzipped his trousers. As he took a hold of Aziraphale’s cock, the angel gasped and pushed his pelvis to the touch of Crowley’s fingers. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As the demon’s hand worked wonders onto Aziraphale, he tipped his head back and let out the occasional noise of ecstasy. Crowley worked his hand, fingers and all, until Aziraphale was nothing but a mess at his fingertips and his mercy. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I never thought I would have the privilege of seeing you like this,” Crowley breathed. “Seeing you as you are now, for me, and only for me.”  
His friend moaned in response. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fuck, Crowley, I wish we’d- aAH- I wish we’d done this sooner.” Aziraphale’s voice was strangled, coming right from the back of his throat. Crowley grinned. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re not the only one.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He continued his work and Aziraphale eventually began to shiver at every single touch of Crowley’s fingers. And the demon revelled in it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Maybe I _should_ have changed my name to Asmodius,” Crowley said with a laugh.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _When Aziraphale really began to buck his hips, Crowley recognised just how desperate the angel had been. ‘I’ve never properly tempted him like this. Thirsty bastard tempted _himself_,’ he realised. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Have you been a dastardly angel and thought of me by yourself?” he asked. Aziraphale whimpered. “Oh? Is that a yes? I’ll show you mercy if you use your words, Aziraphale.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes,” Aziraphale mumbled. Crowley didn’t move his hand anymore. “Yes!” The angel said, much louder this time. Crowley began to move again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“And what things did you think of, Aziraphale? Did you picture me on my knees? Lying down? Did you simply want a kiss and it all be over? Or did you truly think up me doing all of this to you?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale opened his mouth in a wordless response. He just shuddered every time Crowley mentioned a new way of the angel thinking. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The truth was, this was better than anything Aziraphale could’ve every conjured up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley could tell Aziraphale was reaching the end of his tether. The angel physically couldn’t speak, and his head was tilted back and staring at the ceiling. Aziraphale’s hands were grasping at the fabric of Crowley’s couch. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Do you want me to finish you off, Angel?” Crowley hissed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, Crowley, yes!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley did as he was instructed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale’s wings flew out as he moaned with ecstasy, feathers quivering. Crowley miracled away the white stain on his trousers. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He gave his angel a kiss, hand moving from his cock to his waist. It was a tender kiss of gratitude, with no teeth and tongues but with plenty of passion still hidden behind it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He ran a few fingers through Aziraphale’s white feathers as a method of calming them both down. His companion smiled. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Thank you, Crowley,” he breathed out. His voice was ragged, but held so much love in it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Thank you, Aziraphale,” the demon replied with a gentle smile. “For everything, not just this.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two stayed in silence for a minute or two as Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s beautiful wings. The angel sighed happily. Crowley felt his heart (if he had one) almost burst with joy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Don’t you want me to help _you_ out?” Aziraphale asked. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Your pleasure is mine, Angel,” Crowley replied with a shake of his head. “And no need to pay.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two retired to Crowley’s bedroom. Crowley miracled on his nightwear and settled down. Aziraphale did so too, and wrapped his arms around his demon. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My angel. I love you.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I love you too, my dear boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
